He'll Be Here, By My Side
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Nami remembers her past, on how Luffy saved her. She now knows that Luffy will always be by her side, no matter what. My second songfic: Right Here - Miley Cyrus.


A/N: I just love doing this songfic thing but I shouldn't be doing this too often. Anyhow please review...

Song: Right Here - Miley Cyrus

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE - ODA/ RIGHT HERE - MILEY CYRUS

* * *

><p><span>He'll Be Here, By My Side<span>

Today was just another regular day at the Thousand Sunny, where everyone was doing their thing. Yet, there was someone who seem like they were doing their job, but got distracted, and that someone was Nami. Nami loved doing her job, drawing maps as the navigator for the Mugiwara Pirates, but it reminded her how Arlong abused her into doing it.

**I'll be right here where you need me**  
><strong>Anytime just keep believin'<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be right here<strong>

She was tormented and abused for her whole life, but she didn't give up hope, the hope to one day save the town, and the hope.. to be saved by someone strong.

**If you ever need a friend**  
><strong>Someone to care and understand<strong>  
><strong>I'll be right here<strong>

Nami smiled and remembered the day, and the exact moment where Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp came into her place.

**All you have to do is call my name**  
><strong>No matter how close or far away<strong>  
><strong>Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'<strong>

Nami thought back on how Luffy put his precious hat on Nami's head, and walked away to beat Arlong. He, along with Zoro & Usopp, answered her call for help, it was like a miracle.

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**  
><strong>Keep me in your heart and I'll appear<strong>  
><strong>All you gotta do is turn around<strong>  
><strong>Close your eyes, look inside<strong>  
><strong>I'm right here<strong>

Nami stared at Luffy, who was idiotically playing with Usopp, and Chopper. She still couldn't believe that her stupid rubber captain actually beat Arlong, who she thought he was stronger.

**Isn't it great that you know that**  
><strong>I'm ready to go wherever you're at<strong>  
><strong>Anywhere I'll be there<strong>

Nami was blessed to have Luffy be her side, she sometimes thought that he's an angel that had a bag full of miracles. Wherever he goes, she'll follow, all around the Grand Line.

**All you have to do is call my name**  
><strong>No matter how close or far away<strong>  
><strong>Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'<strong>

Nami knows Luffy very well, that he cares for his nakama, but... It's feels wrong. She wanted to hold a special place for Luffy's heart, a place where Luffy will never forget. Nami bet, that since that day where Luffy saved everyone, she fell in love with her idiotic captain.

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**  
><strong>Keep me in your heart and I'll appear<strong>  
><strong>All you gotta do is turn around<strong>  
><strong>Close your eyes, look inside<strong>  
><strong>I'm right here<strong>

Sure, a relationship between captain and navigator seem wrong, but she couldn't help it. All she can do is dream, and keep a place for Luffy somewhere in her heart. It was kind of easy as she got use to it, close her eyes, and imagine. He'd always be right there.

**Whenever you need me**  
><strong>There's no need to worry<strong>  
><strong>You know that I'm gonna be<strong>  
><strong>Right here!<strong>

Nami closed her eyes, and smiled. She always know that he'll be here in her heart, and here by her side.

**Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**

And she knew that if she needs saving, she knows that Luffy will come.

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**  
><strong>Keep me in your heart and I'll appear<strong>  
><strong>All you gotta do is turn around<strong>  
><strong>Close your eyes, look inside<strong>  
><strong>I'm right here, oh yeah yeah, I'm right here<strong>

Nami stopped drawing her maps, and put her head down on her desk. She smiled with relief; it's amazing knowing that someone actually cares about you, especially when it's someone you love.

-The End-

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, this is the first story I've actually written with no kissing in it. Did you realize that? I feel incomplete now... :( Oh well... doesn't matter... it's just one songfic... Right? Okay bye... Please review


End file.
